Gundam Wing: Sailor Scouts
by Kaiser-Chan
Summary: Heero has a horrible day at Preventers, and on the way home he finds a black cat drowning in the river. He saves her – only to find out he is Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice! Now, he and the rest of the Gundam Pilots have a whole new destiny..
1. The Awakening of Sailor Moon!

Title: Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
Author: Tawny Dragon  
  
E-mail: shinigamii@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 2+5, 3+4, 9+S and future 1+6  
  
Rating: PG +13  
  
Warnings: Course Language, Cross Dressing..  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon (Series) belong to the geniuses that invented them. I bow to them.  
  
1  
  
Notes: Well.. At the end of Endless Waltz something interesting happens…  
  
Also – I'm sorry to say – I'll have to go with the dubbed Sailor Moon Transformations and attacks.. Because I haven't seen the originals and am not POSITIVE on everything. I do apologize. Oh! And Yaoi! Yummy! ^_^  
  
Also, my sincerest apologies if I was a little mean to Lady Une. I mean – I have to start of the story somewhere don't I?  
  
Help: HELP ME! See – I have all the guys worked out, but I kinda need your help with Duo and Quatre. Could you PLEASE leave a review telling me which one should be Sailor Venus and which one should be Sailor Mercury. PLEASE HELP ME!  
  
  
  
1.1 Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1: The Awakening of Sailor Moon  
  
2 'WHY did I join the Preventers?' Heero thought to himself as he left Preventers Headquarters. It was a chilly Friday afternoon and Heero was not in a pleasant mood. To start his wondrous day off – Lady Une had screamed at him for not handing his paper work on time. Secondly – the minute after he had escaped the first ear-bashing, he had yelled at by Wufei for not telling him about the extra paper work Lady Une had given him the week before.  
  
3 Luckily, Duo rescued Heero from his crazed lover before it had gotten serious.  
  
4 But, the worst, by far had been when he had crashed head on into Prince Peacecraft himself. He and Zechs were not friends at the best of times. But – Since they had both received a tongue lashing from Lady Une – they were both very angry and quite willing to take it out on their rival…  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Fucking Une. I didn't mean to forget! It does happen, when you get laden with a huge killer mission! Stupid 'Bun Lady'," hissed Heero out-loud as he stalked down the hallway of Preventers Headquarters. In his moment of anger, he failed to notice a certain blonde someone ALSO stalking in his direction.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is? If she wants to be that bitchy, she can run her own missions! I've flown a Gundam for god's sake! And all she's flown is a measly Mobile Suit!" Zechs muttered, as he stalked towards Heero, their verbal attack being aimed at the same someone.  
  
"And then she tells me –ACK!" yelped Heero as he and Zechs smacked into each other, paper work flying in every direction. "Yuy! You bastard! Watch where you're heading!" exclaimed Zechs, brandishing his ballpoint pen at him.  
  
"I'm the bastard? YOU'RE the one who is whining at the top of your voice!" exclaimed Heero, bopping Zechs over the head with the calculator he was carrying.  
  
"I'm not the one who is calling our superior childish names like 'The Bun Lady!"  
  
"You couldn't be that creative."  
  
"Fuck you, Yuy."  
  
"No thanks – I prefer brunettes."  
  
"Get your head out of the gutter, Yuy."  
  
"I've been trying – But its kind of hard because your head is so big, Marquise."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Tramp."  
  
By the end of their verbal spar, all the paper work was safety back in their owners' arms. Zechs growled at him. "I'm watching you, Yuy," Zechs told him coldly, turning his back to walk away. "Well, old man – You'll need glasses first," Heero told him, walking into his office and slamming the door.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Heero snorted. No, today had definitely NOT been a wonderful day. He was looking forward to going home, having a nice long bath, and going to bed. 'At least I don't have to see Prince Peacecraft and Lady Bun for two WHOLE days,' Heero thought with a snort.  
  
"MERROW!"  
  
A sudden wail brought him out of his stupor. "What the? It came from over there!" Heero exclaimed, dashing in the direction of the cry. He quickly found himself at an old rickety bridge, which was over a rushing stream.  
  
"MERROW!"  
  
There was the cry again. Heero looked and looked – but there was no sign of where the cry came from.  
  
"MEERROOWW!"  
  
The third time the cry sounded, Heero had the piece of mind to look down into the stream; only to see a black cat clutching onto a rock. "Oh!" Heero exclaimed, dashing off the bridge, and down to the waters edge. He leaned over and fished the poor cat out, "You poor thing! How did you fall in there?" The cat looked up at him and uttered a pitiful meow, before collapsing into his arms. Heero looked at the bedraggled cat that was now in his arms. "How the HELL did I get into this mess?" he muttered before walking back to his apartment – cat and all.  
  
***  
  
"Why I chose to live on the top floor I'll never know," Heero told the unconscious cat as he walked into his apartment. It was big and spacious – but very plain. Heero wasn't one for anything fancy. He may have lightened up and had become a people person since the end of the Mariemeia incident – But he was still Heero. Quatre and Trowa were together – Living in one of Quatre's many estates. Wufei had also realized that what he felt for Duo was love – not a strong urge too strange him. Heero sighed loudly as he placed the black cat gently onto his couch. "What the? That cat has a bandage on it's forehead!" exclaimed Heero, moving to remove the ugly bandage. "Merow!" the black cat's eyes snapped open. "Ah!" yelped Heero, falling backwards onto the wooden floor. "Merow?" the cat asked, looking over the edge of the couch.  
  
"Yeah – I'm fine. Now let me remove that bandage!" Heero growled, reaching up to take the bandage. The cat froze as Heero removed it. "A crescent moon?" Heero asked, looking at the golden moon in place on the cat's forehead. The cat looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Oh! Thank you very much for saving me! I can't believe I found you!" the cat told him.  
  
***  
  
"YOU CAN TALK?" Heero exclaimed pulling out his gun and aiming at the black cat. "Of course! My name is Luna," the black cat, now known as Luna, told him. "How did you learn to talk?" Heero asked incredulously, replacing his gun on the desk. "Don't worry about that now! I have to tell you something very important. You are Sailor Moon, sworn to protect the princess of the Moon! Here! Take this pendant," Luna ordered him, handing him a beautiful golden pendant, imprinted with an upside down crescent moon. Heero complied silently, taking the offered pendant. Luna clapped her paws together, "Finally! The Guardian of the Moon will arise!" Heero shrugged. What this funny-talking cat said was meaningless to him. "Repeat after me. Moon Prism Power!" exclaimed Luna, eyes shining bright.  
  
"Fine – MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh! Just look at yourself!" exclaimed Luna, practically glowing. Heero suddenly felt a slight draft. He looked down and nearly went into shock. He was wearing a skirt! A SHORT dark blue skirt! And knee high red boots, with a crescent moon on the point. "WHAT THE?" he yelled, turning to face the mirror. "AHH!" he screamed. He was wearing a white leotard, with a bright red bow centering around the beautiful golden pendant, with a skirt and boots. He was also wearing elbow length white gloves, with red trimming.  
  
There was a red choker on his throat, with a crescent moon in the center. And to top it all off, he had crescent moon earrings and a golden tiara holding a red stone! He turned around, only to see a huge red bow.  
  
"See! You are Sailor Moon! Oh – What is your name?" Luna cried questioned happily. "Er – Is that a good thing? Anyway – My name is Heero Yuy," Heero told her, still in shock.  
  
"Well Heero.. Or, should I say Sailor Moon – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Luna yelled racing over to Heero. Heero glared at her. He had been tugging on his skirt. "I don't like the draft!" he exclaimed. "Well, you'll have to get used to it! Come on, Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Luna, jumping out the window onto the rooftop. "Where the HELLL are we going?" yelled Heero following her.  
  
"I have over sensitive hearing. Somebody is crying out for help!" yelled back Luna, as they raced over the rooftops.  
  
***  
  
"HELP ME! WUFEI, HEERO, QUATRE, TROWA, ZECHS, UNE, DEATHSCYTHE.. ANYBODY!" yelled Duo as he dashed down the dark street. "No. I am Carioie, under the general Jadeite! I WANT YOUR ENERGY!" screamed the purple monster that was chasing after him. Carioie had purple snakes for hair, each one hissing at Duo. She wore a light green dress with long purple tentacles for legs; her arms also waving at each step she took.  
  
*Tawny Dragon's Note: Think Celia, from Monsters Inc.! ^_^ No offence to her – I love that monster!  
  
"NO WAY! I LIKE being filled with energy! And so does WUFEI!" Duo yelled back at her as he ran further down the alley.  
  
***  
  
"I know that voice! That's Duo!" exclaimed Heero skidding to a stop at the last building. "Well then, you better help him then!" Luna snapped, landing elegantly next to him. "But how?" Heero snapped back. "You will know! Now – GO HELP YOUR FRIEND!" Luna hissed, as he jumped off the building.  
  
***  
  
"Well. This is the end. I can't run any more," Duo hissed, falling to his knees, "What a lousy way to end.."  
  
Carioie grinned evilly baring her fangs, "It is a brave way to end." Duo groaned, as she flipped him over.  
  
"But not the right way to end!" a voice yelled out of the darkness. "What? Who's there?" snarled the monster, stepping back from Duo.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! I right wrongs, champion justice and triumph over evil! On behalf of the moon – I'll punish you!" Heero replied, the words coming from his lips as though he had rehearsed them.  
  
"You sound like my lover, Wufei!" Duo said with a weak laugh, backing slowly away from Carioie. Carioie raised an eyebrow, "Sailor Moon? Never heard of you! Must be a push over." In the next instant, she had leaped at Heero who just missed her.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed, rolling of to the side. "See? You ARE a pushover!" the monster said gleefully, rushing at him again. "Fuck it!" Heero cursed again, just missing her.  
  
There was a sudden whooshing noise – and a blood red rose grazed the side of Carioie's face. "Who the?" she wailed, clutching her bleeding face.  
  
"You can do it Sailor Moon! You have the power – Now use it!" a voice said commanded from behind the bunch. Heero, Duo, Carioie and Luna (from the roof) turned around to see who the new intruder was.  
  
It was a tall man, in a black tuxedo, cape and top hat. He had long, platinum blonde hair that fell in a braid down his back, making him look stangely angelic. But the weirdest part of all was that he wore a white mask.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Heero questioned, staring at the breath taking appearance.  
  
The man smiled softly.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon – You HAVE the power.. All you have to do is remember it!" he commanded. Heero blinked, "What do you mean – OH! I remember!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask grinned broadly, "Now use it!"  
  
Carioie snorted. "What is he going to do? Flip his skirt at me?" she snickered.  
  
"No. I'm going to kill you. MOON TIARA……. MAGIC!" Heero yelled, throwing his tiara.  
  
Carioie's eyes got bigger and bigger. "NOO!" she screamed as she vanished.  
  
Heero grinned broadly, "I did it! No – Of course I did it!" He turned around to look at Tuxedo Mask – Only to see he had disappeared. "Where the hell did he go?" he questioned.  
  
"No idea, man. Look – Thanks heaps, but I really have to run! Bye!" Duo exclaimed in a rush, dashing off down the street. Heero looked after him. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. "Well done Sailor Moon!" Luna said, jumping down from the rooftop.  
  
"Thanks Luna. Is this going to be common occurrence?" asked Heero. Luna beamed at him.  
  
"Yep! Right until you defeat the Nega-Verse!"  
  
"Fuck."  
  
***  
  
"… And then guys, Sailor Moon goes, 'Moon Tiara Magic!' and the monster gets wiped!" Duo told all the people who were gathered in his office. "Shocking stuff!" Sally exclaimed, raising an eyebrow and looking over at her lover, Noin. "Yeah – I bet Wufei was really worried about you," Trowa said dryly. Wufei growled at him. Heero sighed.  
  
It really was amusing to hear it from Duo's point of view – He had been lucky Duo hadn't recognized him. "So Yuy.. Did anything remotely interesting happen to you over the weekend?" Zechs asked lightly, obviously sick of hearing about 'Sailor Moon', 'Tuxedo Mask' and the monster. Heero smirked.  
  
"No – Nothing worth mentioning."  
  
  
  
4.1.1.1 TO BE CONTNUED… (Hopefully!)  
  
Please tell me what you think! If nobody likes it – I won't continue it. It'd be way to embarrassing! Also – It is kinda crazy.. So I do understand!  
  
If interested – PLEASE REVIEW! Also – refer back up to the help section at the top of the page. I need your help! ^_^  
  
Tawny Dragon © - Don't you love that sign? Kawaii! ^_^ 


	2. Mercury's Bubble Blast!

Title: Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
Author: Tawny Dragon  
  
E-mail: shinigamii@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 2+5, 3+4, 9+S and future 1+6  
  
Rating: PG +13  
  
Warnings: Course Language, Cross Dressing…  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon (Series) belong to the geniuses that invented them. I bow to them.  
  
1  
  
Notes: Wow! You people are awesome! I got feedback! ^_^ I will be continuing the series – And Duo has been nominated as Sailor Venus and Quatre as Sailor Mercury!  
  
Thanks again – I love you all! ^_^ I also KNOW the chapter name is NOT original – But what are you gonna do?  
  
Also – Nobody realizes Luna is the same cat that is with Sailor Moon. They're just dumb! I also didn't explain the Nega-Bit thing very well – bear with me please.  
  
1.1 Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2: Mercury's Bubble Blast  
  
"MOON TIARA….. MAGIC!" yelled Sailor Moon - A.K.A Heero Yuy, as he threw his tiara at the offending monster, smashing it to smithereens. "YEEE-HAA! OH SHIT!" Heero yelled as he jumped in the air – then remembering he was wearing a skirt, and it was showing the world his 'underwear'. "That was excellent Sailor Moon! Save for the jumping bit – But you are getting better at this!" exclaimed Luna, glowing.  
  
"Thanks. I am getting better, aren't I?" Heero told her with a smirk. Luna rolled her eyes and muttered something about a cocky asshole, being to big for his Sailor Scout boots.  
  
" I wonder where Tuxedo Mask has been?" Heero questioned, as he picked up his black feline friend.  
  
"I have been here. Watching you, Sailor Moon. You HAVE been getting better," a calm voice told them, as Tuxedo Mask walked out of the shadows – His long braid swishing at every step he took. "TUXEDO MASK!" Heero exclaimed, dropping Luna. "OW! SAILOR MOON! DON'T DO THAT!" Luna yowled angrily, before turning to face Tuxedo Mask. "What do you want? Why do you keep watching me?" Heero asked, regaining 'composure'. Luna glared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really watching YOU, I'm watching the monsters from the Nega-Verse," Tuxedo Mask told them, brushing his platinum bangs out of his view. "The Nega-Verse?" asked Heero trying to keep his skirt from blowing up in the breeze and stopping an embarrassing situation.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smirked and relaxed against the wall. "The Nega-Verse. From what I have gathered the Nega-Verse is after energy. More specifically PEOPLE'S energy. Queen Beryl is in control of the Nega-Verse, and has four generals – Jedeite, Nephlyte, Zoicite and Kunzite. Don't ask me about the names – I think they're stupid. I'm not currently sure WHY they're gathering energy.. That's all I have been able to find out," he told them, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
Luna looked impressed. "Well Tuxedo Mask – You did an excellent job! Thank you for sharing that with us," she told him with a kitty smile. Heero snorted as he picked up Luna, preparing to leave. Tuxedo Mask gave a ghost of a smile. "My pleasure. Anything to help a gorgeous man and his cat," he said before leaping into the darkness. Heero stared at the shadows then at Luna.  
  
"Well Luna, at least we know that he isn't straight."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Heero! Wait up!" exclaimed a cheerful voice from behind Heero. "Oh, hey Quatre. What's up?" he questioned at his blonde friend. "Do you want to walk to the meeting together?" Quatre asked him, easily falling into his pace.  
  
"I guess we are. What do think this meeting's about?" Heero replied, brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. "Well, Trowa said that Lady Une was catching out all the top Preventers that don't do their paperwork," Quatre told him. Heero rolled his eyes. "Huh. Lady Une couldn't catch a cold," he muttered as they entered the room. Everyone else was already there.  
  
Duo was sitting as close as he could to Wufei without ending up in his lap, Sally and Noin were holding hands under the table, Zechs was leaning back on his chair so far it looked like it was about to topple over and Trowa was sitting there normally, saving a seat for Quatre. But Lady Une, was standing at the front of the room glowering. "Yuy, Winner – YOU'RE LATE!" she snapped, indicating to their seats. Quatre sighed softly and made his was next to Trowa. Heero glared at her, before slinking down next to Zechs.  
  
Lady Une cleared her throat, "The reason I called you here today is because of—"  
  
"Our dismal paperwork?" Noin suggested with a twinkle in her eye. Lady Une stared at her coldly.  
  
"Yes Noin, that's right. You are all the top Preventers! Yet – you write up your missions worse than FIRST RANKERS!" she snapped, waving her arms. "Our apologies," Wufei told her calmly. Lady Une glowered, "Good! Yuy – WHY haven't you written up any missions lately? Your box is EMPTY!"  
  
'I wish I could tell you why – But you'd fire me from Preventers,' Heero thought dryly. Instead of saying a word, he just shrugged. That made Lady Une even madder.  
  
"THAT'S IT YUY! I WANT ALL YOUR PAPERWORK DONE THIS EVENING – AND ON MY DESK TOMMOROW MORNING!" she yelled, walking out of the room and slamming the door. Sally sighed, "If she wanted to yell at you, Heero, she could have done it in the privacy of her own office." Noin nodded in agreement, as she and Sally walked out of the room. "Tough break Yuy," Zechs told him as he followed Noin and Sally. "Look Heero, if it would help, I can stay this afternoon and help you," Quatre told him, pushing his chair into the desk. Heero grinned weakly, "Thanks Quatre. That would help a lot." Quatre smiled as he linked arms with his lover, and following the suite of the other three, walked out the door. Heero sighed as he turned to Duo and Wufei.  
  
"LOOK! GET A ROOM!" he exclaimed blushing and stalked out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Here is your paper work, Heero!" Dorothy said, handing him the stack. He stared at her, "That's cruel." Dorothy looked at him somewhat sympathetically. "Sorry Heero. That's what Anne told me to give you," she said as she flipped he hair over her shoulder. "Joy," he snapped, walking back to his office.  
  
***  
  
"Ready to work Heero?" Quatre asked him, stepping into his office not even five minutes later. Heero frowned, "Yeah." Quatre smiled softly, dragging a seat next to him.  
  
--Two Hours Later--  
  
*CRASH!* Heero and Quatre looked up from Heero's paperwork in unison. "What was that?" exclaimed Quatre, jumping up. "No idea," Heero told him, running out of his office. Quatre sighed, and dashed after him. They both skidded down flights of stairs until they came to the reception area, only to be greeted by a tall, blonde hared man in a dark gray uniform. He turned around to face them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? Oh! Some fresh energy!" he said smoothly, his blue eyes darkening. "Who the fuck are you?" Heero snarled, pushing Quatre behind him. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him. "My name is Jedeite, and I am a General of the Nega- Verse," Jedeite told them, showing sharp, pointy teeth.  
  
"HEERO! Are you okay?" exclaimed a voice. All three turned around to see a startled Luna dashing in the door. Quatre did a double take. "Luna can talk?" he asked Heero, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Yeah. Luna – That man is from the Nega-Verse! Should I transform?" Heero exclaimed, to the amusement of the General. "Transform?" Quatre repeated, confused. Luna just nodded.  
  
"Right! MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
***  
  
"HEERO! YOU'RE SAILOR MOON?!" Quatre exclaimed, trying not to fall over. Heero nodded, "You can't hurt my friend, Jedeite! I won't let you! On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Jedeite snorted, "Well Sailor Moon, on behalf of the Nega-Verse, I'll take YOUR energy!"  
  
And with that, Jedeite lunged at Heero. "BASTARD!" exclaimed Heero, as he skidded over the desk. "I try," Jedeite told him, jumping next to him. "MOON TIAR—OW!" exclaimed Heero, as Jedeite punched him in the face, before he could attack.  
  
"HEERO! OH NO!" screamed Quatre trying to run to his friend, only to find he couldn't move. "No Quatre! You can't! You'll get hurt!" said Luna. She had grabbed his feet, to prevent him from moving. "But Luna! I have to help him!" Quatre cried, trying to move again.  
  
"SHIT!" Heero cursed, as Jedeite pulled his arm out of its socket.  
  
"HEERO!" Quatre yelled, and to Luna's amazement a strange blue sign appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Oh! That's the sign of Mercury! That means – QUATRE IS SAILOR MERCURY!" Luna yelled happily, causing Quatre, Jedeite and a wounded Heero to turn and look at her. "I'm who?" Quatre repeated. "You're Sailor Mercury! Here – take this!" Luna told him, giving him a strange pen that had the sign of Mercury of the top.  
  
"Hold this and say – MERCURY POWER!" Luna told him, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Okay – MERCURY POWER!"  
  
***  
  
"Big deal," snorted Jedeite. Quatre blushed slightly, looking down at him- self.  
  
"Oh my.." Quatre exclaimed; suddenly feeling a little over-exposed. He was also wearing a white leotard, with a light blue bow centering around a plain blue pendant, a blue bow on his back, with a dark blue skirt and dark blue boots. He, like Sailor Moon had elbow length white gloves but instead of red trimming, his gloves were trimmed with blue. There also was a blue choker on his throat and on his forehead rested a golden tiara containing a blue stone.  
  
Heero whistled, "Wow Quatre!" Quatre blushed even deeper. "Well, instead of one, I get the pleasure of killing two!" Jedeite told them, leaping down next to Heero again. "I'll just finish this one off shall I?" Jedeite questioned, reaching down to grab Heero's neck. "QUATRE! USE YOUR BUBBLES!!" Luna snapped quickly. Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Right then. MERCURY BUBBLES… BLAST!"  
  
***  
  
Jedeite blinked, "Where did he go?" As the room began to come back into focus, he saw Quatre standing in the middle of the room, with his arm around a now unconscious Heero. "How is that for a vanishing trick?" Quatre asked calmly. "WHY YOU –AKK!" Jedeite exclaimed, before a red rose drove through his heart.  
  
"You can't go around stealing people's energy. That's why I stopped you," Tuxedo Mask told him, as he stepped out from behind the door. Jedeite looked at him angrily, "Even if I go, there are three more generals YOU'LL have to deal with!"  
  
"Whu?" Heero asked, as he regained consciousness. "Sailor Moon! Do you have enough power to use your tiara?" Tuxedo Mask asked coldly. Heero stood up properly, only wobbling slightly. "Yeah. MOON TIARA…. MAGIC!" he yelled, throwing his 'Frisbee' of death at Jedeite.  
  
"AAAHHHH!"  
  
***  
  
"Excellent job Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon. You're quite a team," Tuxedo Mask told them as he swept out the door. Quatre looked after him for a second. "He's really hot," he told Heero (YET AGAIN!) blushing. Heero rolled his eyes. "You're telling me! Welcome to the team, Sailor Mercury!" he said with a dry laugh.  
  
Quatre grinned, "Thanks Heero! Question – How long does it take to get used to these skirts?"  
  
"About.. Um.. Three to four weeks."  
  
"Damn. I wonder who Tuxedo Mask is?"  
  
"Not sure – But he's so damn fine!"  
  
"I didn't know you swung that way!"  
  
"Well, now you do."  
  
"Oh dear. Of all the things in the world they have to be gay…"  
  
"LUNA!"  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 TO BE CONTNUED…  
  
Thanks again! Heero really is out of character! EEP! ^_^  
  
Stay tuned (Hopefully!) for 'Mars' Fire Ignite'! With a certain 'Dragon' entertaining the idea of a SHORT, RED, SKIRT! I don't think he will like it much…  
  
Tawny Dragon © - Don't you love that sign? Kawaii! ^_^ 


	3. Mars' Fire Ignite!

Title: Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
Author: Tawny Dragon  
  
E-mail: shinigamii@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 2+5, 3+4, 9+S and future 1+6  
  
Rating: PG +13  
  
Warnings: Course, No STRONG Language, Cross Dressing…  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon (Series) belong to the geniuses that invented them. I bow to them.  
  
1  
  
1.1 Notes: Wow! You people are awesome! To answer some peoples question – Of COUSRE 'Fei is going to be Mars! I mean, read just suits him and everything…  
  
I apologize if the sentences are running together again – I tried! I had to at one point..  
  
Question – In one or the other (Dub or sub) was Nephlyte called Malachite? Or something like that? Or is my brain playing tricks on me again?  
  
  
  
1.2 Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
1.2.1 Chapter 3: Mars' Fire Ignite!  
  
"Preventers Pet Day. Bring your pet to Preventers Headquarters to keep you company all day!" Duo said as he quoted of the sign in the (smashed up – Think Jedeite) foyer.  
  
"Are you going to bring your cat Heero?" he questioned, as he sat down next to Wufei. The ex-gundam pilots, Zechs, Noin and Sally were all sitting and eating in their 'favorite' place – The Preventers Cafeteria.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I'll see. Hey, was this once pasta?" he asked, poking at it. Zechs leaned over. "Not sure – and don't play with your food!" he said with a snort, attacking his piece of meat that just didn't want to cut.  
  
"Us YOUNG people tend to do wild and crazy things like that, you see. I can't say I have ever heard of an OLD MAN doing that though. You could be the first!" he told him, waving his fork, flinging pasta all over his rival. "Hey!" Zechs exclaimed. Heero could have sworn he heard something that resembled hurtness in his voice, but dismissed it.  
  
"Zechs is younger than me, Heero! I must be a VERY old woman then!" Sally told him.  
  
Heero merely shrugged and looked at his watch. "Look guys, gotta book. Later," he told them, walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
***  
  
"Are you telling me I have to go to work with you tomorrow, Heero?" Luna told him, looking up from the piece of lamb she was devouring happily. "Er – Please Luna! What happens if there is Nega-Verse activity? Quatre and I will need your help!"  
  
Heero begged, reaching over to scratch her behind the ears.  
  
She loved things like that. Luna frowned, relenting. "Fine. I'm only going because of the Nega-Verse, and I want to see the Bun-Lady," she told him, and with that, began to lick her paws.  
  
***  
  
"AWW! HEERO! She looks so much cuter than she does in the photos!" exclaimed Noin, gushing over Luna. "Meow," Luna told her, trying to keep breathing. She was being squeezed like a doll!  
  
"She is lovely, isn't she?" Quatre told her, taking Luna of Noin, before she squished the poor cat. Luna nuzzled into him, happy to be in familiar arms again. "She is a lovely cat, hey Wu? Can we get one? Pretty please, with sugar on top?" Duo begged, putting on his puppy-dog eyes. Wufei grinned. "Mabye," he drawled, reaching over to give Luna a gentle scratch on the head. "Merow!" she said, as she purred happily. Oh, the attention!  
  
"I don't care Zechs!" a sharp voice drifted down the hall, and the little party turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"But.." Zechs voice soundly angrily, he was obviously close to either screaming or strangling his counterpart.  
  
"No buts.. Oh! Who owns that darling cat?" Lady Une said as she walked in the room, with a sulking Zechs not far behind her.  
  
"Me. Her name is Luna," Heero told Lady Une. She frowned. "Oh. May I hold her?" she said, with a fake smile.  
  
"Er," Heero said, but Lady Une already had Luna in her arms. "Sweet kitty! Good kitty!" she said as she scratched Luna's back. Now, that was the one thing Luna HATED. She HATED it.  
  
"MEEEEERRROOOW!" she yowled, jumping straight into the next pair of arms she saw, which happened to be Zechs'. "Oh," he said surprised, looking down at the cat he had just acquired. Luna looked up at her holder, and started blushing. 'Oh my!' she thought, but instead, 'mewed' pitifully.  
  
"Aw! She's so cute!" Zechs said, scratching her behind the ears. "Meow!" she said, before she started purring. "Aw! Look Luna, when you decide you want to leave Heero – Come and live with me!" he drawled, not knowing she knew what he saying.  
  
"Merow!" she said snuggling into his arms. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Noin and Lady Une just stared.  
  
"I never knew you were an animal person, Zechs!" Wufei said surprised. "Yeah well.. Oh Heero? If you want your cat, she'll be in my office," he said with a smirk and left the room.  
  
" Who would have thought?" drawled Trowa.  
  
"Yeah. Who would have thought your cat would have a crush on the 'Prince'!" Quatre told Heero softly, with a grin.  
  
"I thought she was into cats!" he whispered back.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you never know. I mean – I thought you were into girls!"  
  
***  
  
"You were in MY RIVAL'S office for the WHOLE DAY!" hissed Heero, as he made his way to the park for a meeting with Quatre. Luna huffed. "Well – At least he cares about me! Unlike someone!" she hissed back.  
  
"Dumb cat."  
  
"Dumb human."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Hn. Hey! There's Quatre! And there's Wufei? OH SHIT!" he cursed, as he (with Luna in his arms) began running.  
  
What the had seen, had been a tall, brown hared man, with his arm around Wufei's neck, obviously trying to do some permanent damage.  
  
"Heero! Oh, thank god!" Quatre exclaimed, as they ran up. "What's going on?" Heero exclaimed, looking at Wufei. His eyes were closed, and he was having quite a bit of trouble breathing. "Well, we saw this strange man come out of nowhere! I told Wufei to get away, but he wouldn't, and then this man grabbed him! I wasn't sure what to do!" said Quatre, all in one breath.  
  
The strange man raised a perfect eyebrow. "Look, if you MUST know, my name is Nephlyte, and I am one of the four, er – three Generals of the Nega- Verse. Not this 'strange man'!" he drawled, tightening his grip on Wufei.  
  
"WUFEI!" Quatre exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Look KIDS, can you tell me where to find a certain Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury? I have a score to settle with them," Nephlyte told them, with a smirk.  
  
"It looks like you found them!" Luna told them, leaping out of Heero's arms.  
  
"A TALKING CAT?" exclaimed Nephlyte, and Wufei cracked one dark eye open – assessing the situation.  
  
"Yeah – MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
***  
  
Nephlyte dropped Wufei in surprise. "Kisama!" Wufei exclaimed as he hit the dirt. But Nephlyte paid no attention. "You're THE Sailor Moon, and THE Sailor Mercury? Bah! Pushover!" Nephlyte said, throwing his dark hair over his shoulders. Wufei looked up. "You're Sailor Moon and Mercury? And Luna can talk? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!" he exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
--Note: Gundam Wing characters can get oxygen in their brain as quickly as they lose it.--  
  
"Because. Now come here and stand next to Luna," Heero told him. Surprisingly, Wufei complied. "Bring it on HAIR BOY!" yelled Quatre, stepping up next to Heero.  
  
"HAIR BOY? I'LL GIVE YOU HAIR BOY!" Nephlyte snarled, as he threw a fireball.  
  
"Bastard!" Heero snarled, grabbing onto his arm.  
  
"It's Kisama Heero, not bastard," Wufei contracted.  
  
"SHUT IT! OW!" Quatre snapped, as a fireball hit him.  
  
"YOU WANT MORE? I'll give you more! YEEEEEEEHHHHHA!" Nephlyte yelled, as he let lose a fireball, twice the size of the other two.  
  
"OW!" two voices exclaimed in unison.  
  
***  
  
"There is no JUSTICE! I have to help them!" yelled Wufei angrily, slamming his palms against the tree. Luna looked helpless.  
  
"SAILOR MERCURY!" yelled Heero, as Nephlyte threw Quatre into the huge oak Wufei was leaning against.  
  
"Quatre! Are you okay?" questioned Wufei, leaning down to help his friend.  
  
Quatre blinked. "No," he murmured, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes and sighing heavily. "I think I hurt my wrist – I can't use my 'Mercury Bubbles' in a hurry," Quatre told Wufei forlornly. Luna groaned, looking over at Heero.  
  
He was still fighting Nephlyte, and wasn't fairing all that well either. "Were on earth is Tuxedo Mask when you need him?" she muttered, stating to pace.  
  
Heero glared at Nephlyte. "That's it. MOON – MOTHER FUCKER – " Heero had exclaimed before Nephlyte decided to punch him in the face. Twice.  
  
As they say, to each action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. The reaction was Heero kicked Nephlyte in the groin. Twice. "YYYEEEEEEEEOW!" squeaked Nephlyte, falling on his side and holding onto his.. Uh.. Lower reigns.  
  
"When you mess with the best – You fall like the rest," drawled Heero, starting to walk back to the others. Wufei raised a perfect eyebrow. "That was unexpected," he said mildly.  
  
"SAILOR MOON! LOOK OUT!" screamed Luna as Nephlyte got up from the ground, and threw a burning ball of fire at Heero. He made no sound, and just collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"HEERO!" yelled Wufei, Quatre and Luna all looking at the heap on the ground. "I have to help them!" yelled Wufei, clenching his fists. "I have to help HEERO!" As he yelled this, a glowing red sigh appeared on his forehead. Luna blinked.  
  
"Wufei! You are Sailor Mars! Take this and say 'MARS POWER!' Hurry!" Luna snapped, passing him the red transformation pen. Wufei snorted.  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
***  
  
Hey, I have noticed one thing about this fic. Everyone is always screaming 'HEERO!' I don't remember putting a certain Peacecraft in this story..  
  
"HEERO! SAVE ME!"  
  
"NO! MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
***  
  
Wufei blinked rapidly. "No way.." he said, in shock.  
  
"Yes way! The skirt shows of your wonderful thighs!" drawled Nephlyte, finding all of this incredibly amusing.  
  
Wufei blinked again. "Thighs?" he questioned. "Thighs," agreed Nephlyte, smirking.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Wufei. He was in a SKIRT! WITH BRIGHT RED HIGH HEELS!  
  
"KISAMA! MOTHER FUCKING NATAKU! I AM IN A SKIRT! I AM NOT AN ONNA!" he screeched, dancing around and trying to prevent Nephlyte seeing up his skirt.  
  
"Wufei? Please stop screeching! You already 'look' like an onna, you don't have to sound like one too!" Heero snapped wincing, as he had just regained consciousness.  
  
Wufei glared coldly at him.  
  
"You're wearing a skirt as well," he informed him.  
  
Heero grinned, "Well, SAILOR MARS, my hair isn't hanging in my face like an 'onna'!"  
  
"My hair?" he questioned.  
  
Quatre sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, your hair is out," he told Wufei gently. Wufei blushed, putting his hands up to his head, to see if what they were saying was true.  
  
"See? He, who speaks onna, looks onna," Heero told him, grinning. Wufei growled.  
  
"HE, WHO SPEAKS WAS THE FIRST ONE OF US TO WEAR A SKIRT, AND HAS HE LEGS SPREAD WIDE APART, SHOWING US HIS UNDERWEAR—"  
  
--Heero blushed considerably, and slammed his legs together, crossing them in the process—  
  
"AND HE WHO THROWS A TIARA, CALLS ME A GIRL!" yelled Wufei, crossing his arms angrily.  
  
Indeed, Wufei DID look very feminine. He was wearing the customary white leotard with a bright purple bow, which held a red pendant, a red skirt and red high heels, with a purple bow at his back. Like the other two, he had white elbow length gloves, except with red trimming. Around his neck was a red choker, and on his forehead was a golden tiara, with a blood red stone. All in all, including his hair, you might mistake him for a girl, except he had an incredibly flat chest.  
  
"Look, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Black Cat and Sailor Bras, I mean Mars," Nephlyte started to say, but corrected himself when he got a murderous look from Wufei.  
  
"Look Sailors', I have places to go, people to see, energy to suck. I don't want to waste my time hearing about Sailor Mars' feminine side. So, If you don't mind – I'll kill you now," Nephlyte said, finishing off his previous sentence.  
  
"Get them scouts!" Luna yelled, as the three lined up in a battle stance.  
  
"Threatening," Nephlyte said, rolling his dark Prussian eyes.  
  
Quatre smirked then yelled, "I know.. MERCURY BUBBLES…. BLAST!"  
  
Nephlyte growled. "I can't see a thing! It's like pea soup!" he yelled, turning around in every direction trying to see where they were.  
  
"OVER HERE! MARS FIRE…. IGNITE!" yelled Wufei from his right, attacking for the first time with hot, burning flames.  
  
"OH! YOU BASTARD! WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" screeched Nephlyte, running in circles as his brown locks caught on fire.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Attack!" yelled Luna, from the sidelines.  
  
"I know! What do you take me for? Wufei?" he asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sorry! Sheesh! MOON TIARA… MAGIC!" he yelled, throwing his attack with pinpoint accuracy.  
  
"OW! ZOICITE WILL GET YOU! MAMA MIA!" moaned Nephlyte, as he exploded.  
  
"I didn't know he was Italian," Quatre said, surprised.  
  
  
  
***  
  
'They are getting better. Sailor Mars is an excellent addition,' thought Tuxedo Mask as he leaped down from the tree, and walked in the direction of his apartment.  
  
***  
  
"Well done Scouts!" Luna laughed, bounding up to Heero, and jumping into his arms. "Yeah. And Wufei makes three. Hey? How are you two going to keep Trowa and Duo from finding out?" Heero asked rubbing Luna's ears, causing her to purr.  
  
Wufei turned to Quatre with a smirk.  
  
"We will say we have become prostitutes," he said calmly.  
  
"WUFEI!" Quatre exclaimed, blushing right to the tip of his boots.  
  
"Quatre, remember, that's the type of thing an onna would say," Heero said, steeping back away from Wufei.  
  
"YOU, HEERO YUY, ARE SAILOR KISAMA!"  
  
  
  
1.2.1.1 TO BE CONTNUED… (Hopefully!)  
  
"KISAMA TIARA…. MAGIC!" ^_^  
  
Thanks again! (X2) Er – I realized I am being a little mean to Lady Une.. I have nothing against her! Just the way the story turned out!  
  
Well, stay tuned for 'Jupiter's Thunder Crash!' I can see it now..  
  
"Trowa! You're Sailor Jupiter! Repeat after me – JUPITER POWER!" yelled Luna, throwing Trowa the transformation pen.  
  
"……… ………… !"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
I rest my case. Um – Chap.4 might take a little longer then the others to get posted – School starts on Thursday. Why we have to start on Thursday is beyond me. I mean, the weekend is on SATURDAY! *rants on* Kudos guys!  
  
  
  
Tawny Dragon © - Don't you love that sign? Kawaii! ^_^ 


	4. Jupiter's Thunder Crash!

Title: Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
Author: Tawny Dragon  
  
E-mail: shinigamii@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 2+5, 3+4, 9+S and future 1+6  
  
Rating: PG +13  
  
Warnings: Course, No STRONG Language, Cross Dressing…  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon (Series) belong to the geniuses that invented them. I bow to them.  
  
1  
  
Notes: Thanks everyone for reviewing! ^_^ Okay – I have it now. (Sorry for the confusions!)  
  
Okay – There is Jedeite, Nephlyte, Zoicite (Who I am going to keep a man!) and Kunzite (who is Malachite in the dub – I used his subbed name) I think I might keep him as Kunzite.. Er – also sorry about the bow thing. My bad!  
  
Um – When I did the little paragraph at the end of 'Mars' etc.' I didn't mean anything offensive about Trowa! I mean – He talks more than Wufei! I was just looking at it from a silly fan-fic side.  
  
Sorry!  
  
SORRY TOOK SO LONG – STUPID SCHOOL AND MUSE!!  
  
1.1 Gundam Wing: The Sailor Scouts  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 4: Jupiter's Thunder Crash!  
  
"A BALL?" exclaimed Luna, looking up from her delicious looking bowl of fish. "A ball," Heero told her again, starting to stroke her silky black head. Luna arched to the touch and then shrugged. "Are you sure? I mean you can't even dance! And what happens if a minion of the Nega-Verse strikes?" she snapped, turning around to face our 'Hero'.  
  
Heero nodded vigorously. "Of course! I mean, if the Nega- freaks want to strike – What better place than at a ball? Anyway, I'd say Quatre and Wufei are already going," Heero said, crossing his arms and stalking out of the room.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Sailor Moon."  
  
***  
  
"SAILOR SCOUTS – NO NEED FOR PANTS?" yelled Wufei, waving the front page of the newspaper in Heero's face. "I guess they don't like our skirts then?" Quatre asked, snatching the front page from the angry Scout of Mars. "I guess not," Heero said, leaning over to read the front page.  
  
-- 'SAILOR SCOUTS – NO NEED FOR PANTS?' --  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Our 'Batman's' of the city. They fight our monsters, vanquish our demons and destroy evil.. But our are 'Batman's' girls or guys? Are they pansy's? Only they know! But we can have our suspicions..  
  
To the Sailor Scouts, if you read this – Keep saving the city, but please.. Get a sex change PLEASE if you want to go around in SHORT skirts?  
  
----  
  
"KISAMA!"  
  
"Relax Mars – I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY NEWSPAPER YET! QUATRE – HELP ME!"  
  
***  
  
Heero blinked at the billboard in the entrance. "What?" he asked, not quite expecting an answer.  
  
"What's what?" asked Zechs, who had come up behind him. Heero turned around to look at him, then turned back to the billboard.  
  
"Partners," Heero told him. This time, it was Zechs who blinked.  
  
"Yuy, you look like a deer in head lights. What's wrong?"  
  
"Partners."  
  
"You've said that."  
  
"PARTNERS!"  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
"What IS it Marquise?"  
  
"YUY! PARTNERS?"  
  
"We need partners for the ball."  
  
"You've got to be shitting me."  
  
"No shit here, Sherlock."  
  
"Oh. You got a partner?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"No. Want to go with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
"HOW could I Luna? I don't even like the guy! He's a royal pain in the ass!" exploded Heero to Luna at their home later that day.  
  
"Well, it took a while for it to sink in didn't it? If you don't want to go with him, I will!" Luna told him, looking up at him from his lap.  
  
"LUNA!"  
  
"Well, I can dream can't I?" Luna told him. "Sick dreams," Heero told her, removing her from his lap.  
  
"HEERO! Are you going to go with him?" Luna asked again, looking over at him with huge yellow eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you have to admit, he's really hot!"  
  
"You don't say!"  
  
***  
  
"I really don't like Tuxedos," muttered Heero to himself, as he leaned against the wall in the ballroom. It was decorated beautifully, with shining crystal chandeliers and enough food to feed ten Duos.  
  
"Well, you could be Tuxedo Masks' brother!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.  
  
"Quatre," Heero replied, turning to the side to face his friend. Quatre wore a gray tuxedo, with a bright smile plastered to his face. Heero, on the other hand, wore a black tuxedo with a frown plastered to HIS face.  
  
"Where's Trowa?" Heero asked.  
  
"Over there – With everyone else. Is Luna here?" Quatre questioned, starting to tug Heero away from the wall. Heero nodded. "She's hiding under the main food table," Heero replied, rolling his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing fishy about that."  
  
***  
  
"Nice to see you could make it Heero," Zechs told him smoothly. He was standing with Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Noin and Sally – All in their various attire.  
  
"Hn. You look far to royal for this," replied Heero, raising his eyebrow at Zechs. He sported white tux, with golden edging. 'Too damn hot. Bastard,' Heero thought.  
  
"Was that a praise from Heero Yuy? I think we're imagining things," Duo said, joining in the conversation. "Who asked you?" Heero shot back, blushing faintly.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Noin and I – are going to eat. Later," she said, tugging the blue hared woman behind her.  
  
"Bye," Wufei replied, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Bysie, Bye Bye!!"  
  
"DUO!" Wufei exclaimed, tugging the braid so Duo fell back into him. Duo looked up at him with huge, violet eyes, "Look 'Fei, if that's how you felt right now.."  
  
"Duo," admonished Quatre. Trowa simply snorted.  
  
***  
  
Everyone one had wondered off in their own direction. Quatre and Trowa went to dance, Duo and Wufei went to join the crowd at the food table – Where as Heero and Zechs just stood there feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"So," Heero started, looking at his feet. 'Oh look, there's a smudge.'  
  
"Yeah," Zechs replied, staring up at the ceiling. 'Oh. Squashed fly on wall.'  
  
"Um.. How's Relena?"  
  
"……."  
  
"Fine I take it."  
  
"Oh yes – Have you seen your fan-site?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"It's 'My Perfect Solider Loves Me.com. Quite a few hits actually. It's filled with incredibly GRAPHIC stories of you two.. Having fun."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No – That's what Duo does."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
And with that 'word' spoken, Heero Yuy – A.K.A Sailor Moon.. Blacked out.  
  
***  
  
"Heero! Wake up! Heero!"  
  
"What the muck?" Heero muttered, opening his eyes – Only to see Quatre's worried face looking into his own.  
  
"Are you okay? Sorry – It was only a joke!"  
  
That was Zechs.  
  
"Horrible joke. Now – HELP ME UP!" Heero exclaimed angrily.  
  
Zechs complied by gently helping Heero up from the ground. Duo started to snicker, only to get whacked over the head by his Chinese lover.  
  
"Be. Nice!"  
  
***  
  
Zoicite grinned from his dark corner, showing his perfect white teeth. "What an excellent way to get energy," he murmured. He looked up at the post that was supporting the ceiling of the ballroom.  
  
'Time for it to go!' he thought gleefully, 'Kunzite will be so proud!'  
  
He began to start drawing electrical energy through his palm. "  
  
"Ready.. Aim.. FIRE! ZOI!"  
  
***  
  
Tawny's Note: I don't know what attacks Zoicite uses, and I DON'T CARE, but isn't an attack called 'Zoi'? Or something like that..  
  
***  
  
"ZOI!"  
  
The post supporting the ceiling exploded, casing the roof to come crashing down.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Zechs yelled pushing Heero out of the way, only to be knocked out by a piece of falling wood. "Zechs!" Heero exclaimed, leaning over to check his pulse.  
  
'He's still breathing,' Heero thought, relieved.  
  
"Is he okay?" a voice from behind him asked. Heero turned around to see Quatre, Wufei and Trowa standing there. "Where's Duo?" he asked.  
  
"The ceiling has come crashing down – separating the room into two. Duo's on the other side," Wufei replied.  
  
A voice from behind them startled them all.  
  
"Ah. Human energy. Puurr-fect," a tall, long-hared blonde man snickered.  
  
"Who are you?" snapped Wufei, starting forward. Heero and Quatre moved to stand behind him. Trowa blinked. 'What's going on, guys?" he asked. He received no reply.  
  
"My name is Zoicite – The third head general of the Nega-Verse. Are you the Sailor Scouts?" the tall blonde asked.  
  
"Maybe. What's it too you?" snarled Heero. Trowa gasped, "Are you guys.. Quatre?"  
  
"A lot. Especially the cute blonde," Zoicite replied, suddenly re-appearing in front of them and grabbing Quatre by the neck.  
  
***  
  
"QUATRE!" screamed Trowa. Suddenly, a glowing green sign appeared on his forehead.  
  
Luna came running out from the rubble, and gave her 'Oh-my-god, I-found- another-Sailor-Scout' grin.  
  
"TROWA! Take this! HURRY!" she yelled, passing him a green transformation pen. Trowa jumped back from her.  
  
"AH!" Quatre yelled, as Zoicite tightened his grip.  
  
"LUNA? YOU CAN TALK?" Trowa exclaimed, looking quickly at Quatre, but grabbed the pen. "That's not important. Heero, Wufei - you'll also have to transform. Trowa, repeat after me! Jupiter Power!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!!"  
  
***  
  
"Tawny Power!" ^_^ Whoops – Not my cue! ^_^  
  
***  
  
"Sailor Jupiter? Shit. I caused another one to come up," hissed Zoicite throwing Quatre several feet, who crumbled on ground impact. "Quatre! Are you okay?" Trowa asked, rushing over to his blonde lover. Quatre moaned, then opened his eyes. "Trowa? You're Sailor.. Jupiter?" he asked, surprised. Trowa looked down at himself then gave a shocked gasp.  
  
He was wearing the Sailor Scout leotard, with a light pink bow, which held a plain green pendant, green lace-up boots and a green skirt. He also had a matching light pink bow at his back. Like the other scouts he wore white, elbow length gloves, except with green trimming. Around his neck was a green choker, and hidden on his forehead was a golden tiara, holding an emerald green stone.  
  
"I'm a Sailor Scout?" he asked Quatre. "Apparently. Now help Quatre stand up to transform," ordered the newly transformed Sailor Moon. "Right," Trowa said, helping up his lover.  
  
"Is this going to be long? I have a dinner-date with Kunzite," snapped Zoicite, curling his golden hair in his fingers. "Dinner date? You two are dating?" questioned Wufei.  
  
"Yeah. This is our second anniversary," Zoicite told him, walking over to show him his golden ring. "Wow! Maybe I should get one for Duo," Wufei pondered out loud, looking at the 24-Karrat ring. "Yeah, definitely! It's a lovely gift," Zoicite told him.  
  
"SAILOR MARS!" yelled Luna from the sideline.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Ready to transform, love?" he questioned.  
  
"Yah – MERUCRY POWER!"  
  
***  
  
"LET'S ATTACK! MERCURY!" yelled Heero. "Right," Quatre said.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES… BLAST!"  
  
"SHIT!" Zoicite yelled, finding himself surrounded by mist, "THIS IS A WIMPY WAY TO FIGHT! Mars – I thought you believed in justice?"  
  
"Yes. MARS FIRE.. IGNITE!"  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Zoicite, sagging to the ground in pain. He looked through the fog, trying to see the outlines of the Scouts.  
  
"You can't go around hurting Quatre like that and get away with it! JUPITER THUNDER.. CRASH!" a voice yelled though the mist, as a speeding ball of electricity flew through the air towards him.  
  
"OW!" yelled Zoicite, as he crumbled again. Now – the outlines of the scouts could be clearly seen.  
  
"Excellent Jupiter," Heero congratulated. Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks. Now don't you have a Frisbee to throw?' Trowa asked, with a devilish grin.  
  
"IT'S NOT A FRISBEE!"  
  
***  
  
"You can't kill me! I have a lover!" begged Zoicite, backing away from Heero.  
  
"Then you shouldn't mess with my lover. Get him Heero!" snarled Trowa.  
  
"Hn. MOON TIARA.. MAGIC!" Heero yelled, throwing his tiara.  
  
"NO! KUNZITE, I LOVE YOU!" Zoicite screamed as he vanished.  
  
***  
  
"All in a days work for Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter!" Luna smiled, dashing over from the sidelines. The four nodded.  
  
"Jupiter – Did you realize you're the only Sailor Scout whose planet doesn't with an 'M'?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"No. But, you see – I'm original!" Trowa said with a smirk. "No, a loner," Heero contracted.  
  
"You can NOT talk!"  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER.. CRASH!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTNUED… (Hopefully!)  
  
Sorry guys – That wasn't much good. I promise you the next chapter will be excellent!  
  
Stay tuned for 'Venus' Crescent Beam Smash!' It's going to be a biggie! An enraged Kunzite, wanting revenge for his lover, a new Sailor Scouts – and Artemis! ^_^  
  
Thanks for feedback – You're all so supportive!  
  
Um – 'Venus' etc.' might take a bit longer than even 'Jupiter's Thunder Crash!' My apologizes!  
  
Tawny Dragon © - Don't you love that sign? Kawaii! ^_^ 


End file.
